Unnamed Talaxians
The following is a list of unnamed Talaxians. Avery III prisoners A with a crew of 23 were taken prisoner by the Vidiians in 2365, and forced to do hard labor, digging tunnels at the Vidiian base on Avery III. By 2371, only one Talaxian male was left. He was encountered by Tom Paris, in 2371, when he explained that he was the last of the survivors from his ship; the others had been harvested for their organs. He was almost mad. He laughed at Paris, who wanted to escape, telling him there was no escape, and the only way to live was to stay physically strong, but added that even doing that would not save him from having his organs taken. ( ) and the Star Trek: Voyager Companion mistakenly credit Barton Tinapp for this role.|The remaining twenty-two were only mentioned in dialogue.}} Brax's father The father of . ( ) }} Colonists These close to five hundred colonists settled on an asteroid in an asteroid field and were threatened by an alien miner, Commander Nocona, who tried to send them away and take the ore from their asteroid. They built a colony under the surface of the asteroid and were headed by Oxilon. In 2378, discovered the colony and sent an away team to visit. Neelix decided to stay with one of the colonists, Dexa, and her son . ( ) File:Talaxian colonist 1.jpg|''Played by Hilde Garcia'' File:Talaxian colonist 2.jpg|''Played by Paul Hubbard'' File:Talaxian colonist 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Talaxian colonist 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Talaxian colonist 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Talaxian colonist 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Talaxian colonist 7.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Talaxian colonist 8.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Garbage scow crew The crew of a Talaxian garbage scow, including Neelix, was barely alive by the time they were rescued following their encounter with a theta radiation field. Were it not for the remedy they possessed, a concoction made up of crushed rama leaf and katyllian clove, Neelix doubted they would have survived. ( ) }} Neelix's family Neelix's cousin(s) Neelix lost a number of his cousin's during the Talaxian-Haakonian war. After a near-death experience in 2374, he was disappointed to learn from his experience that The Great Forest, the Talaxian afterlife, was non-existant and that all of the ancestors he thought would be waiting for him were not there, including his cousins, as well as everyone else, who was killed in the war. He took great comfort in knowing that they would all together again one day, but he discovered that it was not true. ( ) Neelix also once spoke of a cousin who transported disulfides from a gas giant. According to Neelix, he claimed to love flying through the atmospheric turbulence. Neelix had his doubts as disulfides were known for causing delusions. ( ) }} Neelix's father Neelix spoke of his father after the arrival of Ma'Bor Jetrel aboard , for whom Neelix bore much anger towards; for Jetrel was the man responsible for killing his family, including his father. ( ) After Neelix died during an away mission in 2374, he was disappointed to learn from his experience that The Great Forest, the Talaxian afterlife was non-existant, after having been taught that when he died, his ancestors would be there, waiting for him by the Guiding Tree, including his father, as well as everyone else who was killed in the war. He took great comfort in knowing that they would all together again one day. But when he finally experienced death, he found it all to be untrue. ( ) }} Neelix's grandmother Neelix's grandmother was known for her soup recipe that was "guaranteed to cure even the most stubborn flu." When Tuvok came down with a case of Tarkalean flu, Neelix prepared his grandmother's recipe, carefully prepared just the way Tuvok liked it, with "No herbs or spices of any kind" and "practically tasteless." ( ) }} Neelix's great-grandmother Neelix's great-grandmother was known for the saying "it's nice to be nice." Neelix quoted her catchphrase to Dala when she asked why he was being nice to her after she cheated him. ( ) There is a one in four chance that she may have been the wife of Neelix's Mylean great-grandfather.}} Neelix's mother Neelix initially spoke of his mother after the arrival of Ma'Bor Jetrel aboard , for whom Neelix bore much anger towards; for Jetrel was the man responsible for killing his family, including his mother. ( ) Neelix, none-the-less, often spoke of his mother fondly. He once noted that she was particularly gifted at telling stories about the ingredients in her meals, as per Talaxian tradition. Neelix's favorite story involved a crustacean. ( ) In Tuvok's 2372 hologram simulation wherein he lost control and strangled Neelix, the Talaxian mentioned an old Talaxian song that she used to sing to him, then expressed his intent to sing it every day to Tuvok. ( ) She had knitted him some blankets, which he had slept with as a child. His Silver Blood duplicate still had them as of 2374. ( ) }} Neelix's siblings In addition to Alixia, Neelix had sisters and little brothers, all of whom perished due to the metreon cascade. ( ) After Neelix died during an away mission in 2374, he was disappointed to learn from his experience that The Great Forest, the Talaxian afterlife was non-existant, after having been taught that when he died, his ancestors would be there, waiting for him by the Guiding Tree, including his sisters, as well as everyone else who was killed in the war. He took great comfort in knowing that they would all together again one day. ( ) He and his sisters used to go exploring every day and make up stories together. He told Naomi Wildman about his sisters when her mother was missing in 2375. ( ) }} Officers These two officers were part of the force led by Tom Paris to rescue the Voyager crew and recapture the starship after it had been seized by the Kazon. Together with their Commander Paxim they beamed aboard Voyager and manned the bridge stations. ( ) }} File:Talaxian officer 1.jpg|''Played by Charles Spector'' File:Talaxian officer 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Paxau masseuse * Holographic Talaxian masseuse Rinax evacuation team As of 2371, several members of the team that returned to Rinax to evacuate metreon cascade survivors developed metremia as a side effect of metreon exposure. ( ) }} Rinax victims Female This victim was killed by the metreon cascade on Rinax in 2356. In 2371, Doctor Ma'Bor Jetrel unsuccessfully tried to restore the vaporized body by means of Voyager s transporter. ( ) Males These victims were killed on Rinax, when the Haakonian Order unleashed the metreon cascade. Neelix dreamed of them when he relived the horror of watching his family and fellow Talaxians incinerated by the metreon cascade. This dream was brought on because Neelix feared that Naomi Wildman might face the same thing when her mother might be lost in the crash of the . ( ) fr:Talaxiens de:Weitere Talaxianer Category:Talaxians Talaxians Category:Myleans Category:Hybrids